Key to a Wolfs Heart
by Kakusei
Summary: The story of the Mage Guild, Fairy Tail, moves along, but a newcomer arrives to bare his fangs for Fairy Tail, and seems to fall for a certain stellar spirit mage. Can she unlock his heart? Lucy H. X OC
1. Chapter 1

Key to a Wolf`s Heart

**-X-**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Hiro Mashima does. I only own the OC(s).

**Summary: **The story of the Mage Guild, Fairy Tail, moves along, but a newcomer arrives to bare his fangs for Fairy Tail, and seems to fall for a certain stellar spirit mage. Can she unlock his heart? Lucy H. X OC

**Rating:** T for Language, Violence, and Blood.

**-X-**

"Ehhhh? There`s only one magic store in this town?"A young blonde girl cried in dismay as she looked at the small store. She wore a white sleeveless shirt with a blue collar and a blue cross across the front of it, split halfway down by her cleavage. She wore a blue skirt and had a blue ribbon in her hair, which tied some of her hair to her right in a ponytail.

"I`m sorry, but this town has better business in fishing than magic," the shopkeeper answered. "Only less than 10% of this town`s people can use magic, so this store has more of a focus to traveling mages."

"I think I`ve wasted my time," the blonde girl said as she sighed heavily.

"Please don`t say that and have a look around," the shopkeeper said sweetly. "We have plenty of new items in stock." He grabbed a small book. "This Colors Magic is popular among girls. It lets you change the color of your outfit depending on your mood!"

"I already have that one. I`m looking for gate keys, though," the girl replied. "Strong ones."

"Well, that`s an uncommon request," the shopkeeper replied.

"Hey, is that, Nikora, the Canis Minor?" the girl queried, pointing at a small silver key.

"Yes, but it`s not very strong," the shopkeeper replied.

"I`ve been looking of that one! So how much is it?" the girl asked.

"It`s 20,000 Jewels," he replied quickly.

"I wonder how much it really is," the girl said, changing her tone a bit.

"It`s 20,000 Jewels," the shopkeeper replied, undaunted.

"I wonder how much it really is," the girl said as she leaned forward and emphasized her breasts to the old man.

"It`s 19,000 Jewels then," the old man said, still staunch.

"Fine," the girl a bit upset said as she paid the man. Just as she finished the sale, the door opened and rang the bell at the top of the door.

"Oi, Shopkeeper-san, is my stuff fixed yet?" said the young man who walked in. He was about six feet tall, had cobalt blue hair, which was kind of spiky and hung down to his shoulders, and bright green eyes, and wore a Black shirt which was like a waist-length vest, but with t-shirt length sleeves, and trimmed in red, and it revealed his abs and pectorals easily. He also wore a brown empty sword sheath on his back, trimmed in an emerald green metal. His pants were a pair of white shorts trimmed in blue, and he wore a pair of combat-style sandals on his feet.

"Oh, Raito-san, you`re back," the shopkeeper said perking up. "They`ll be ready in just a moment, I have to put on the finishing touches you asked for." The shopkeeper ran into his back stock and the newly introduced Raito began to browse the shop a bit.

"Wow, he`s so HOT! Just look at his abs," the girl said in her mind. "I wonder if he`s dating anyone…"

"Hey," Raito said to the girl making her snap back to reality, "may I ask your name?" He held out his hand formally. "I`d introduce myself, but the shopkeeper beat me to it," he said while smiling. The girl giggled at his comment.

"I`m Lucy," she replied. "So you`re a mage, Raito?"

"Yeah, but I haven`t joined a guild yet," Raito replied.

"Same here," Lucy said. "We seem to have a lot in common."

"Here`s your equipment, Raito-san," the shopkeeper said handing a large bundle to Raito over the counter. Raito unwrapped it, and revealed a pair of silver fingertip-less gloves trimmed in a strange, blue metal around the knuckles and back of the hand, and the back of the hand had an engraved crescent moon inside an engraved rectangle, and a sword, with a silver blade with the same emerald green trim as the sheath running down the center of the blade, looking like repeating, yet mirroring crescent moons with a line running down the center of them, and at the top of the hilt was a Blue wolf head and a gold crescent moon hanging off a small chain at the base of the hilt, which he placed back into his sheath. "All done, at your request," the shopkeeper said smiling.

"Thanks," Raito said as he pulled out a bag of Jewels and placed in on the counter. "Here`s your payment, and a tip for your courtesy and promptness."

"Thank you for your business," the shopkeeper said as Raito put on his gloves.

"You wanna continue this conversation outside, Lucy?" Raito said smiling as he walked out towards the door.

"Sure, I was done looking anyway," Lucy said smiling and following him outside. "Maybe I finally found a guy I can date!" she said in her mind.

**-X-**

**A few minutes later…**

"Something wrong, Lucy?" Raito asked her as she was looking a bit sullen.

"How could my looks be worth 1000 Jewels?" Lucy said as she angrily kicked a sign near a restaurant.

"Well, if it`s any consolation, I think your looks are worth more than 1000 Jewels," Raito said sweetly.

"Thanks," Lucy said snapping back to normal. "That was sweet of him," she said in her mind. "Maybe he would make a good boyfriend."

"A famous mage is in town!" a young girl screamed as she ran towards the middle of town.

"It`s Salamander-sama!" another screamed as a few more girls ran in the same direction as the first girl.

"Salamander?" Lucy said aloud. "You mean the mage who can use fire magic you can`t find in stores? He`s in town?" Just then, Lucy grabbed Raito`s left arm and ran towards the other girls. "Let`s go see him!"

"Why are you dragging me along?" Raito asked, a bit shocked at Lucy`s actions. They stopped behind a crowd of girls screaming loudly. "He seems popular."

"I wonder if he`s good-looking," Lucy said forgetting a moment about Raito right next to her.

"Salamander" stood in the middle of the crowd, his hair swept to one side of his head, and he was wearing a large cloak with a design on the sides, and he was wearing a few rings. "Why is my heart beating so fast?" Lucy asked herself in her mind. "What happened to me?" then "Salamander glanced a look at Lucy, causing her heart to beat even faster. "Is it because he`s a famous mage? Is that why my heart is beating so fast?"

"Something about this doesn`t smell right," Raito said in his mind as he saw Lucy`s mood change," and I think it`s this guy`s talent with women." He grabbed Lucy`s shoulder, snapping her back to reality. "Hey, Lucy, you alright?"

"Yeah, I`m fine," Lucy said blushing a bit at what happened. "His hands are so firm, yet gentle. They feel so nice," she said in her mind.

"Igneel!" shouted a pink-haired boy wearing a black vest, puffy shorts, black sandals, and a very unique scale-patterned scarf as he pushed his way through the crowd. "Who are you?" he asked sending the other girls in the crowd and Salamander into shock.

"You may have heard of me," Salamander said smoothly. "I`m Salamander." The boy however, had already left, causing many of the girls surrounding Salamander to attack him. Salamander tried to give him his autograph, but the boy refused. Salamander left on a pillar of flame, stating he was going to have a party on his ship, and invited all the girls.

"That`s not him," said a blue cat wearing a green backpack.

"What is he?" the boy asked sitting down after getting thrown away by the crowd of girls.

"He`s a bastard, that`s what," Lucy said as she stood behind the boy, causing the boy and the blue cat next to him to look up at her and Raito behind her.

"Hey, why don`t you two have lunch with us?" Raito said enthusiastically.

"Us?" Lucy said, blushing a bit. "He was going to ask me out for lunch?"

**-X-**

**At the restaurant…**

"This wasn`t exactly how I pictured my first date," Lucy said in her mind a bit disturbed at how fast the boy was eating several dishes at once. Raito just sat next to her cutting his food politely and calmly eating.

"Yurhhh ah naiz burzon," Natsu said as he stuffed his face.

"I`ll assume that means "You`re a nice person"," Raito said as Lucy just stared in disbelief.

"Yhup yhup," Happy said as he stuffed a fish into his mouth.

"You`re Natsu and Happy, right?" Lucy said nervously as she held up her hands in an attempt to block the incoming food splatter from Natsu`s eating. "I understand you, so eat slowly. I can`t believe that guy was using "Charm" to attract all that attention from girls. That`s disgusting."

"That was banned several years ago, wasn`t it?" Raito said as he set down his tea. "Because the nature of the magic affects people`s hearts, right?"

"Yeah," Lucy replied. "If it weren`t for Natsu interrupting him, and you, Raito, I`d have stayed under his spell."

"I shee," Natsu said still stuffing his face.

"We may look like this, but we`re mages too," Lucy said to Natsu nonchalantly.

"Oh," Natsu said still eating.

"But either of us hasn't joined a guild yet," Raito said calmly reclining in his seat. "Guilds are places where wizards gather to share info and take jobs, and I`m guessing she wants to be in one, in order to call herself full-fledged wizard. I`ve got a specific place I need to go, to fulfill a promise I made."

"You`re right, and I`m sure I can join one, and then I`ll be able to take jobs and get paid," Lucy said confidently. "But what did you mean by a promise?"

"That`s a story for another day," Raito said mysteriously as he looked out the window into the sky. "So who are you looking for?" Raito asked Natsu.

"Aye, we`re looking for Igneel," Happy said.

"I heard that Salamander was coming to town," Natsu replied a bit disappointed, "although it was the wrong person."

"This salamander didn`t look like a salamander," Happy said.

"I totally believed he might be here too," Natsu said still disappointed.

"How could a human look like a salamander?" Lucy asked.

"He`s not a human," Natsu replied. "He`s a dragon."

Lucy was shocked at this, and Raito just stared a bit at the two of them. "There`s no way a dragon would be in this town," Raito said calmly, which sent a look of shock across Natsu and Happy`s faces.

"You just realized that?" Lucy said shocked as well, while Raito just snickered at this. "Well, I have to get going." She began to put some Jewels on the table, but Raito stopped her.

"Don`t worry, I`ll take care of it," he said calmly while still in his seat. "I hope we meet again, Lucy, and soon." He flashed a quick smile and she returned it. Just then, Natsu and Happy jumped out of their seats and bowed their heads to the ground to Lucy.

"Thank you for offering to pay for our food!" Natsu said.

"Thank you!" Happy added in.

"KYAHH! Don`t! You`re embarrassing me!" Lucy said flushing a bright red. Natsu tried to give her Salamander`s autograph, but Lucy said no one would want that. After she left, Raito looked right at Natsu and Happy as they sat down again.

"Before you start eating again, I have a few questions to ask you," he said mysteriously.

**-X-**

Later in the park, Lucy sat reading Weekly Sorcerer, a magazine for mages. "Fairy Tail caused trouble again? What did they do this time? They destroyed the Devon thief family but also destroyed seven houses in the process…"She laughed at the event and rolled on the park bench. "Mirajane is covering the gravure," she said as she looked at a picture of a silver-haired girl who had some of her hair tied up in a unique way."I wonder how I join Fairy Tail," she asked aloud. "Do I have to learn strong magic? Do I have to go through interviews? Mage Guild Fairy Tail is the best!"

"I see. You want to join Fairy Tail," Salamander said as he popped out from the nearest bush, giving Lucy a shock.

"Salamander?" Lucy said as she looked at him a bit upset.

"Man, I`ve been looking all over for you," Salamander said smoothly. "I really wanted to invite a pretty girl like you to the party on my ship."

"Well, first off, your "Charm" won`t work on me anymore," Lucy said scolding Salamander. "The weakness of "Charm" is knowing about it. If you`re aware of it, it`s powerless."

"I knew it! I knew you were a mage when I saw you," Salamander said. "If you just come to the party, I`ll be happy though."

"Yeah, right," Lucy said walking away.

"Wait, you want to join Fairy Tail, right?" Salamander said making Lucy hesitate. "I`m sure I could put in a good word for the master, if you want." At that, she warmed up to him instantly.

**-X-**

**Later that night…**

Lucy couldn`t believe how stupid she`d been. Salamander had been running a slave ship, which was going to enslave all the girls on board, and had tried to give her a sleeping drug, had stolen her keys, and thrown them out the window. She was being held against her will and about to be branded a slave for life. "Is this a mage of Fairy Tail?" she asked herself in her mind.

"Any last words?" Salamander asked her.

"You`re the worst kind of mage, asshole," she said crying. Just then a green blast of energy shot through the window and hit Salamander`s hands, knocking the brand out of his hands and burning a henchman. A few green slashes were made in the wall, and it was kicked in by a figure no one could make out. The figure ran forward and knocked out the two guys holding Lucy and picked her up, and she immediately recognized who it was. "Raito!" she said in awe. "Why are you here?"

"The knight in shining armor always comes to save the damsel in distress," he said comforting her and causing her to tear up a bit. Raito, with Lucy in his arms, jumped back a bit, and just as he did, the ceiling had a hole made in it by Natsu.

"Natsu!" Lucy said as she wiped her eyes.

"No, I can`t take it," Natsu said as he hunched over, looking pale and nauseous.

"That`s a bit lame!" Lucy exclaimed.

"How the hell did that brat from earlier fall from the sky," Salamander asked aloud.

"He`s already got motion sickness," the henchman said, looking at Natsu.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Happy asked as he flew on a pair of wings.

"When did you get those wings?" Lucy asked looking at Happy.

"We`ll tell you later," Raito said calmly as he held Lucy up. "Happy, take Lucy and help her find her keys." Happy picked up Lucy. "They should be over that way," Raito said as he pointed out where Salamander had thrown the keys. "Got it?"

"Aye," Happy said as he flew Lucy off.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Salamander asked Raito as he watched Lucy fly away.

"Maybe this will give you a clue," Raito said as he unsheathed his sword, and everyone around him besides Salamander and Natsu, who was still sick, recoiled in fear.

"…That cobalt blue hair, the green eyes, that sword, that green aura, the gloves! It`s Raito, the Emerald Wolf!" a random henchman said as he jumped overboard.

"He`s a wandering mage who takes down any evil he comes across!" a second random henchman said as he too jumped ship.

"They say anyone who crosses his path dies without knowing it!" another random henchman said as he and several others followed the example of the first, and second.

"The Emerald Wolf, here?" Salamander said in shock, but then he snapped back to reality and looked at Lucy and Happy. "I won`t let you get away!" he said as he began to summon flames to shoot them with. In a split second, Raito appeared in front of him, and sent the fire mage into awe at his speed.

"And I won`t let you do that," Raito said as he sent an uppercut right to Salamander`s jaw, easily fracturing it and knocking out a tooth or two.

"Damn it," Salamander said as he readied himself for a fight.

**-X-**

Lucy and Happy were underwater, after Happy`s magic ran out, trying to find her keys. "Where are they?" she said in her mind. "Ah, there they are. I`m glad they were on such a shallow place."She and Happy surfaced and she stuck a gold key into the water. "Open, door to the treasure vase palace, Aquarius!" she said as she summoned a blue-haired mermaid carrying an urn of water.

"Woah!" Happy exclaimed excitedly.

"I`m a stellar spirit mage," Lucy explained to Happy. "I can use these keys to summon stellar spirits from another dimension. Now go Aquarius and use your power to send that ship to the coast!"

"Tch," Aquarius said.

"Did you just say "tch"?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Let me tell you one thing," Aquarius said very moodily. "If you drop the keys again, I`ll kill you."

"Sorry," Lucy replied meekly. Aquarius then gathered up a large amount of water in her urn, and then swung it at the boat sending it to shore, and Lucy along with it.

"A boat crashed ashore!" a bystander said looking at the grounded boat.

"What`s going on?" Salamander said covered in bruises and small bleeding slash marks, and regaining his ground, although Raito didn`t seem to budge an inch and was untouched.

"It stopped," Natsu said beginning to regain his composure. "The rocking stopped."

"I better go check on Lucy," Raito said as he calmly sheathed his sword and began to walk away.

"Hey, we`re not finished yet!" Salamander said as he prepared another fire attack.

"It`s fine," Raito said turning his head to face Salamander. "He`ll take care of you," he said pointing to Natsu as he got up.

"What were you thinking?" Lucy yelled at Aquarius angrily. "How could you flush me along too?"

"I flushed the ship, too," Aquarius stated holding her head. "My bad."

"You were aiming for me?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Raito said walking up to where Lucy, Happy, and Aquarius were.

"Yeah, I`m fine," Lucy said calming down a bit as Raito helped her up.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Aquarius asked in an almost big-sister tone.

"No, he`s not!" Lucy said embarrassed to have Aquarius say that. "Why`d she have to say that in front of him?" she said in her mind.

"You`re a stellar spirit, right?" Raito asked Aquarius. "I`m Raito," he said giving his hand for a handshake.

"I`m Aquarius," Aquarius replied taking the handshake happily.

"Why are you getting along with him?" Lucy asked shocked.

"I`m actually an Aquarius by astrology," Raito said smiling at Lucy.

"Are you a stellar mage?" Aquarius asked. "If her contract goes up, I`d like to have a backup plan." Lucy broke into tears at hearing this.

"Sadly, I`m not," Raito said kindly. "Just try to be a little nicer to Lucy. She seems like a nice girl."

"He thinks I`m nice?" Lucy said, blushing a bit.

"That`s fine," Aquarius said finishing her conversation with Raito, "but don`t summon me for a week. I`m going on vacation with my boyfriend." She began to disappear. "With my _boyfriend_."

"You don`t have to repeat it!" Lucy said angrily in response.

"Let`s go check on Natsu," Raito said as he began to walk back where he was fighting Salamander.

"Aye!" Happy said as he jumped up and sat on Raito`s shoulder.

"This may be a good day after all," Lucy said smiling while thinking of Raito. "Natsu, are you oka…" Lucy said as she walked in the entrance of the room where Natsu and Salamander were staring down. Natsu took off his coat and Salamander ordered his men to throw Natsu off the boat. "Leave it to…"

"Don`t worry, he`s got this," Raito said stopping Lucy.

"I forgot to tell Lucy that he`s a mage, too," Happy said bluntly.

"What!" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

"Are you a mage of Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked Salamander while the henchmen charged at him.

"What of it?" Salamander asked.

"Let me get a good look at your face," Natsu said still calm just as a henchman was about to grab him. "I`m Natsu from Fairy Tail, and I`ve never seen you before!" he said as he shoved aside the two henchmen who tried to grab him.

"What?" Salamander said almost shitting his pants.

"Eeeeh?" Lucy said in shock as well.

"Yeah, Natsu`s a Fairy Tail mage," Raito said calmly.

"Why didn`t you tell me?" Lucy asked Raito.

"I just found out during lunch, when they were bowing down to you," Raito replied calmly.

"He saw my guild mark," Happy said bluntly. "It`s on my back."

"That mark, he`s real Bora-san!" a henchman said, as he looked at the Fairy Tail Guild Mark on Natsu`s right shoulder.

"Shut up! Don`t call me by that name!" Salamander, now Bora, said to his henchman.

"Bora, from Prominence," Raito said calmly. "He was banished from the mage guild "Titan Nose" a while ago."

"I heard about him," Lucy said a bit distraught. "He committed several crimes using magic and was banished."

"I don`t care if you`re a bastard or a good person," Natsu said his face seething with anger. "I can`t forgive you for using our name!"

"Whatever! You`re just a noisy brat!" Bora said as he shot a wall of flames at Natsu.

"Natsu!" Lucy said trying to help Natsu, but Raito and Happy held her back.

"Awful," Natsu said as he stood up covered in so many flames, only his silhouette was visible. "These taste awful. Are you really a fire mage?" he said while eating the flames, of all things. A look of shock passed over both Lucy and Bora, while Happy looked normal and Raito just smiled and laughed out loud. "Thanks for the food," Natsu said wiping his mouth.

"What… WHAT IS HE?" Bora exclaimed as his pants turned a bit brown after seeing a man eat fire.

"Did he just eat fire?" several of the henchman said in shock.

"Fire doesn`t work on Natsu," Happy said bluntly, again.

"I`ve never seen such magic!" Lucy said in amazement.

"Now that I`ve eaten, I can feel my power," Natsu said hunching over a bit. "Here I COME!" he said as he held his head back and took a deep breath.

"You`ve never seen magic like this," Raito said causing Lucy to look at him, "because Natsu is the real Salamander."

"Karyuu no Houkou!" Natsu said as he breathed fire right in the enemy`s faces.

"He`s Salamander…" Lucy said in awe of Natsu`s strength.

Natsu gathered some flames into his right fist and prepared a punch. "Remember it well, this is a real Fairy Tail mage!" he said as he slugged Bora over the head.

"Eating and punching fire," Lucy said in awe, "Is it really magic?"

"His lungs breathe fire, his scales dissolve flames, and his claws wrap in flames…" Happy began saying. "This magic makes the users body turn into a dragons, and it`s an ancient spell."

"What?" Lucy said in shock, again.

"It`s dragon slayer magic, taught to him by Igneel," Happy said calmly.

"It`s weird a dragon would teach dragon-slaying magic, isn`t it?" Lucy said confused.

"But you didn`t deny it!" Happy said with a strange look on his face.

"Karyuu no Tekken!" Natsu said, punching Bora with a more powerful version of his punch from earlier, and knocked out Bora cold, as well as destroying part of the city.

"Isn`t this a bit overkill?"Lucy asked tearing up.

"The port looks a little damaged," Raito said calmly.

"Aye," Happy said calm as well.

"How can you two be so calm?" Lucy said upset at their attitude towards the situation.

"What`s with all the commotion?" the captain of the squad of soldiers who came to the fight scene asked.

"The military!" Lucy said aloud. Then Raito picked her up in his arms and ran off alongside Natsu and Happy.

"Crap, the military," Natsu said as he ran.

"Why are you guys taking me?" Lucy said crying a bit.

"You wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?" Raito asked her, which stopped her crying. "Well, that`s where we`re going."

"Why are you going to Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked.

"It`s a part of that story I said I`d tell you later," Raito said smiling at her.

"So come with us," Natsu said smiling at Lucy.

"So shall we?" Raito said giving his comforting smile to Lucy.

"Yeah!" Lucy said perking up while Raito still ran with her in his arms, and Natsu and Happy running in front of them. Together, they all ran off towards the guild, Fairy Tail.

**-X-**

Well, that`s it. Chapter one is done. Well, I hope you guys like my OC Raito, the Emerald Wolf, and that this gets as much love as Brand New World, my One Piece fanfic.

Next time, we arrive at Fairy Tail, and wackiness ensues.

Tsugino jikan made! (Until next time!)


	2. Chapter 2

Key to a Wolf`s Heart

**-X-**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Hiro Mashima does. I only own the OC(s).

**Summary: **The story of the Mage Guild, Fairy Tail, moves along, but a newcomer arrives to bare his fangs for Fairy Tail, and seems to fall for a certain stellar spirit mage. Can she unlock his heart? Lucy H. X OC

**Rating:** T for Language, Violence, and Blood.

**-X-**

"Wow, it`s huge!" Lucy said as she stared at the building in front of her, Natsu, Happy, and Raito. It was a three story building, with red, oriental-style roofs, and a gold mosque bulb on the top of the third roof. The sides of the building were painted cream, and the first story had red-trimmed windows, while the second floor had green-trimmed ones. On the side of third floor, there were three banners hanging off it, and the middle one held a banner with the Fairy Tail Guild symbol on it.

"Not a bad design," Raito said as he looked the outside over.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy said as he jumped up in the air, while Natsu looked at Lucy and Raito.

So, our four travelers walked inside the huge building and for the first time, Raito and Lucy saw what someone would normally see in a guild. They saw people of varying ages, drinking, eating, and being merry. Men and women alike sat at tables discussing everything from their lives at home to the recent news. Many people also stood at the request boards trying to pick out a job request so they can get paid.

"Mira-chaaan! Three beers this way, please," one of the mages called out from his table. A silver haired woman with her bangs tied up into a ponytail bang, dressed in a nice red dress, and trimmed in pink ribbons along the top and waist of the dress with a pink bow of the same ribbon in front of her chest, and the dress was cut low enough so it showed her ample cleavage, simply smiled and nodded her head. This is Mirajane, the cover girl for Fairy Tail.

"Coming right up," she said as she carried a round, silver tray with the frosty beverages over to the table to serve them. She began to make her way back to the bar when another man stopped her. He was middle aged, had light brown hair styled in a pompadour-style, and was smoking a pipe. He waved down the silver-haired maiden.

"Mira-chaaan," he greeted her as she looked in his direction.

"Yes, yes, what is it?" she asked politely. The man brought his hand up, pulled the pipe out, and exhaled, blowing smoke which soon turned pink and formed in the shape of a heart.

"Let's go on a date next time." he stood out of his seat on the table and held his hand over his heart, like a love-struck teenager. Mirajane sighed, slightly annoyed at the matter, as she waved her hand around the air, dispersing the smoke hearts. She smiled mischievously, and in a small plume of smoke, she transformed into a portly, elderly woman (her dress stayed the same) which caused the man to freak out.

"Don`t you have a wife?" the transformed girl asked the man while wagging her finger as if scolding him.

"Dwahh! Don't transform into my wife!" he screamed and ran away, crying all the while. Mirajane giggled and continued on her way.

Suddenly, Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs, "We`re home!" his face suddenly twisting to anger and baring his fangs.

"Home," Happy echoed.

"Natsu, Happy, welcome back," Mirajane said in response to Natsu`s noisy entrance.

"You overdid it big time Natsu, I read about Harujoin in the paper..." a man with buck teeth dressed in a yellow jumpsuit said to Natsu from a far away table. "Completely to-" He was cut off by Natsu`s foot having a brief meeting with his face.

"Bastard!" Natsu yelled at him while ripping out some of the wood. "That info you gave me was fake!"

"My, now that Natsu`s back, the store might be torn apart," Mirajane said calmly.

"It`s already being torn apart!" the guy who was hitting on her earlier said shocked. After that, well, the entire guild broke out into a fight.

"Whoa, I really came to Fairy Tail," Lucy said in awe of that idea, barely noticing the fight.

"I`m finally here," Raito said putting both hands behind his head.

"Did you say Natsu is back?" a young black-haired boy, with a necklace with a small sword emblem hanging from it and with the Fairy Tail mark, in a dark blue, on his right pectoral, said as he stepped in front of Lucy and Raito. "Hey, let`s settle our fight from last time!"

"Grey, have you been walking around like that?" a brown haired woman pointed out as Lucy, Raito and Grey now noticed Grey was in his underwear. Lucy and Grey went into shock and Raito just laughed.

"Shit!" Grey said as he was looking down at his boxers.

"Another of those undignified guys," the woman said sighing, "that I really hate." She picked up a barrel of beer and began drinking it, sending Lucy into more shock and just made Raito laugh even harder.

"What rubbish," a large, white-haired man said as he appeared behind Lucy and Raito, giving Lucy a scare. "Yapping in the middle of the day, you`re not kids you know. SO SHOW YOUR MANHOOD WITH YOUR FISTS! So it all comes down to fighting after all!"

"Out of our way!" both Natsu and Grey said, as they punched him out of the fight, pwning him.

"That was quick," Raito said bluntly.

"It`s so noisy in here," said a young orange haired man with blue tinted sunglasses as he walked up. He wore a heavy green jacket, a Hawaiian style shirt under it, and black pants and matching shoes.

"It`s Loki, the top-ranked mage you want as your boyfriend!" Lucy said looking at him, and causing Raito to notice as well.

"I`ll go join their fight," Loki said in almost a sing-song voice to the two girls he had under his arms.

"Good luck!" the girls replied back in a similar tone.

"And that image is officially corrupted," Lucy said as she face-planted on the floor. "Why isn`t anyone here normal?"

"Normal`s overrated," Raito said looking at the fight and smiling. "I may have to join in myself."

"Oh, newcomers," Mirajane said as she squatted to see Lucy.

"Mirajane!" Lucy said surprised. "Kyaaaah! The real one!" she said in a moment of fangirlism before snapping herself back to reality. "Shouldn`t you stop them?" she asked as she pointed to the fight cloud.

"It happens all the time," Mirajane said calmly. "Don`t worry about it."

"Oh, dear," Lucy said sweating a little.

"Heads up," Raito said calmly as a beer bottle headed for Mirajane`s skull.

"And…" Mirajane began before she was hit to the ground by the beer bottle, causing her to bleed a little.

"Mirajane-san!" Lucy said crying over her laid-down body.

"I`ll get a towel," Raito said walking off a bit.

"Besides, isn`t it fun this way?" Mirajane said as she stood up, still bleeding.

"Here`s your towel, Mirajane," Raito said still calm as he handed Mirajane the towel.

"Thank you," Mirajane said as she wiped her blood off her face. Just then, Grey came crashing into the table right next to where Lucy was sitting. Natsu, a distance away, held up Grey`s boxers, making Lucy notice that Grey was naked.

"Gah! My underwear!" Grey said as his front faced Lucy.

"Don`t face this way!" Lucy said as she quickly tried to cover her face.

Raito quickly held up a second towel in front of Grey`s groin. "Good thing I grabbed two towels."

"Hey, you," Grey said looking at Lucy, "can I borrow your under…" **BAM! **He was quickly cut off by Lucy`s fist.

"No way I`d do that!" Lucy said shocked he`d even ask that. Just then, Loki quickly scooped Lucy up into his arms and picked her up.

"...Ah geez...people with no elegance are really troublesome, don't you think?" he said as he walked with her in his arms. "By the way, what modeling agency do you work for?"

"What the heck?" Lucy asked surprised.

"Men should fight with their fists!" the white-haired man said as he stood up in anger.

"I told you you`re in our way," Natsu said as he punched the white-haired man.

"Ah, so noisy," the brown-haired woman said as she sat on top of a rail. "I can`t even drink peacefully. "Guys, it`s time to end this." She pulled out a playing card of some sort and began to charge it with magical energy.

"I`ve had it!" Grey said as he put his hands together and a blue glow appeared around them.

"NUOOOHHHH!" the white-haired man said as his arm began to be covered in a stone-like substance.

"What a troublesome bunch," Loki said as a light began to glow from the ring on his right hand.

"Come and get me!" Natsu said as he ignited both his hands.

"Magic?" Lucy said shocked.

"Does it always get this intense?" Raito asked Mirajane.

"Not usually," Mirajane replied.

"That`s enough," a giant shadowy figure said in a moderately demonic tone as he walked in. "Cut it out you fools!"

"He`s humongous!" Lucy said as her face twisted into one of shock.

"Now that`s impressive," Raito said as he calmly looked at the giant figure.

"My, you were here master?" Mirajane said calmly looking at the shadowy figure.

"Master?" Lucy said in her mind shocked as everyone calmed down and dispersed.

"Hahahaha!" Natsu said laughing. "You all got scared! This match is my wi-!" he got cut off by the master stepping on him, sending his face into the ground.

"Newcomers?" the master said looking at Lucy and Raito.

"Y-yes," Lucy said tearing up.

"Yes, sir," Raito said politely. Just then, the huge body of the master shrunk down to about 1/20th the size of his previous body.

"Well, it`s nice to meet you two," the master said holding out his hand. He had grey hair and a moustache that matched, and he wore a small striped hat with two pointed tails on it, and a pair of pointed pixies shoes.

"Nice to meet you, Mister…," Raito said smiling as he shook the master`s hand, while Lucy just stood in shock of how the giant she just saw turned into that tiny old man.

"Makarov," he said answering Raito`s question. Makarov then jumped up to the second level of Fairy Tail, but hit the rail on the way, and stood up on the rail. "You've done it again you fools!" he spoke gaining the attention of everyone. He then held up a large stack of papers. "Look at these documents I have received from the council," he said as he began to read them aloud. "First... Grey."

"Huh?" Grey answered.

"Good job on sweeping the smuggling organization," Makarov said beginning again, "but you walked around naked in town afterwards and ran away after stealing underwear that was being dried."

"Wouldn't it be worse if I was naked?" Grey said a bit flustered.

"Then why be naked in the first place..." the white-haired man muttered.

"Elfman!" Makarov said, getting the white-haired man`s attention. "You had a mission to escort a V.I.P, but attacked him during the mission."

"He said 'men are all about education' so..." Elfman said as trailed off, embarrassed, as Marakov shook his head.

"Cana Alberona," Marakov said, getting the attention of the brown-haired woman. "Drinking fifteen barrels of alcohol and charging it to the council."

"They found out," Cana mumbled to herself a bit embarrassed.

"Loki..." Marakov continued. ", flirting with council member Reiji's granddaughter. A certain talent agency charged us for damage compensation too." Loki just gave a sweat drop at this.

"Now onto...Natsu," Marakov took a deep breath as he hung his head low. Natsu suddenly looked sullen, as if he had just gotten sick. "You destroyed the Devon thief family, but also 7 houses along the way. Leveling a historical clock tower in Tully Village, Burning down a Church in Freesia, Damaging parts of Lupinus Castle, Nazunie Ravine Observatory collapsed and has stopped all operations, and lastly destroying half of Harujoin's port."

"Most of the articles in that last issue were about Natsu," Lucy thought as she looked nervously at Marakov.

Makarov continued to call off more names from the list. "Guys...the council members are angry at me all the time..." he said slowly, "but, fuck them!" He lit the papers on fire in his hand.

"Eh?" Lucy said surprised at Makarov`s actions.

"Interesting," Raito said in response to the recent happenings.

Marakov tossed the flaming papers down, which Natsu quickly snatched up and gobbled down. "Listen up. The power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle. When the "Spirit" that flows within us and the "Spirit" flow in nature connects, they form an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean, pouring all your soul into whatever you do is the magic. If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher-ups, your magic will never improve. Don`t fear the fools of the council. Do whatever you think is right! That is the way of the FAIRY TAIL MAGES!" His speech sent the entire guild into a roar of energy and happiness.

"True words to live by," Raito said as Lucy looked around at all the mages being happy and free. Free, that was something she hadn`t been in a long while.

**-X-**

Later, everyone was partying like no tomorrow, and Natsu was eating a special meal made for him, made of dishes that were still on fire, including the drink. "Hey, Natsu, you were called the Salamander in other towns, right?" one of the mages asked Natsu while he was eating.

"I think it suits him," another mage said commenting on the first`s question.

"If Natsu`s the Salamander, I wanna be the Catmander," Happy said spinning around on the table.

"What`s up with the "-mander" thing?" a third mage asked aloud.

"Are you sure you want it there?" Mirajane asked Lucy.

"Yes," Lucy said her right hand down on the table. Mirajane stamped her hand, and there was a pink Fairy Tail Guild Mark on the back of her hand.

"There," Mirajane said happily, "now you`re a part of Fairy Tail."

"Whoa!" Lucy said excitedly, causing Natsu to look up from his food for a second. "Look, Natsu, she gave me the Guild Mark!"

"That`s great, Luigi," Natsu said returning to eating.

"It`s Lucy!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Raito, are you all moved into your room?" Mirajane asked Raito, catching his and Lucy`s attention as he walked in.

"Yeah, it`s perfect Mirajane," he said smiling at her. "Just the right size."

"Is he always this friendly with every girl he meets?" Lucy asked herself quietly as she was watching this scene.

"Where do you want your mark, Raito?" Mirajane asked as she held up the stamp.

"Here," he replied pointing to his right forearm as he held it up with his fist clenched and his fingers towards his face. Mirajane stamped his forearm, and when he set his arm down, the now Emerald Green Fairy Tail Guild Mark was upside-down on his arm. "Thanks. May I call you Mira-chan?"

"Sure, go right ahead," Mirajane said smiling and blushing a bit.

"I thought he was into me," Lucy said crying a bit over the situation.

"Where`d you find such a cutie?" the smoking man from earlier asked Natsu as he stared lovingly at Lucy.

"I envy you," another mage said as he laid his arm on top of the other man`s head, "I wonder if she`d join my team…"

"Hey Natsu, where`re you going?" a third mage asked Natsu as he got up after finishing his meal.

"Work, cause I got no money," Natsu replied as he walked towards the message board. Natsu was about to take a job for 160,000 Jewels to exterminate some thieves, but then he heard a boy named Romeo crying about how his dad hadn`t come home yet from a mission. Marakov said not to worry, but Romeo punched him in the face and ran off.

"It`s very strict here," Lucy commented on the scene.

"Master is like that, but he`s worried about Macao too," Mirajane said still calm.

"Is Macao Romeo`s dad, Mira-chan?" Raito asked.

"Yes," Mirajane replied.

"I wish he`d cut it out with the Mira-chan stuff," Lucy said in her mind as Raito began to walk off towards the exit. "Raito, where are you…?" was all Lucy could get out before she and a few others heard the sound of breaking wood. Natsu had smashed that request he was going to take back into the board, leaving a crack in the request board with the request wedged into the crack.

"Hey, Natsu," a guy dressing in what looked like Native American garb said to Natsu while pointing at the request board, "Don't break the request board!" Natsu however, paid no attention, and just picked up his bag and continued walking. "Master, Natsu`s gonna do something bad…"

"I bet he`s gonna go help Macao," Marakov said slowly. "And I think that newcomer, Raito, is gonna do the same thing. Stupid kids. If they do that, it`s only gonna hurt Macao`s pride." He bit down on a pipe with two ends in it for smoke to flow out. "But no one can decide what they can do, so just leave them alone." Lucy asked what Natsu was up to, and Mirajane explained that he saw himself in Romeo, and that Igneel was his foster father, who raised him, and taught him how to live, but one day, Igneel just disappeared, like what was happening with Romeo and Macao. As Romeo was walking home crying, Raito put his hand on Romeo`s head and squatted down to meet Romeo`s crying eyes.

"Hey, Romeo, I may be new here, but we`ll get your dad back here safe and sound," Raito said comfortingly.

"We?" Romeo asked. Just then, Natsu passed Romeo and Raito and quickly patted Romeo on the head.

"Yeah, me and Natsu," Raito said looking ahead towards Natsu. "We`ll be back soon, so don`t worry about your dad." With that, Raito picked up his bag and walked off to catch up with Natsu.

**-X-**

The Next Morning…

**-X-**

"Next time I`ll visit Mira-san`s house," Lucy said as she daydreamed like a fan girl as she sat in the wagon along with Natsu, who was motion sick again, Happy, and Raito.

"Just don`t steal any underwear and stuff, 'kay?" Happy said.

"Who would do that?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Why are you here anyway, Lucy?" both Natsu and Happy asked at the same time.

"What? Does it bother you?" Lucy asked.

"Of course," Happy said. "A lot."

"I`d like to know myself," Raito said calmly.

"Because it`s a chance to help out Fairy Tail," Lucy replied with stars in her eyes.

"She wants to raise her reputation," Happy said in his mind. "I`ll bet that`s it!"

"Transportation really doesn`t agree with you, does it?" Lucy rhetorically asked Natsu as he laid down, fighting back the motion sickness.

"You need to try eating ginger before, Natsu," Raito said looking at him. "It`d help at least a little."

"I need to find a place to live after we rescue Macao-san," Lucy said changing the subject.

"You can live with Natsu and me," Happy said bluntly.

"If you`re seriously saying that, I`ll pull out your whiskers, little kitty," Lucy said a bit ticked at that comment.

"Well, Lucy you could always…" Raito began saying before the cart halted to a stop.

"It stopped!" Natsu said as he quickly recovered from his motion sickness.

"We`re here?" Lucy asked as she began to get out.

"Well, I guess I`ll tell her about the Fairy Tail dorms later," Raito said in his mind as he got out. "They`re pretty expensive though, at 100,000 Jewels rent."

"This is as far as I can take you," the driver said as a snowstorm raged on.

"What`s going on?" Lucy asked surprised. "There`s a snowstorm in the mountains, but it`s summer!" Natsu and Raito just stood in the storm, not even flinching, save to wipe some snow from their faces. "It`s cold!" Lucy exclaimed having a delayed reaction to the weather.

"It`s cause you`re wearing so little," Raito and Natsu both replied at the same time.

"Like you two can talk!" Lucy said looking at their indifference to the storm.

"Then I`m heading back to town," the driver said as he pulled away.

"HEY! How are we supposed to get back?" Lucy yelled at the driver as he drove off.

"She`s really noisy," Natsu said bluntly.

"Aye," Happy said as he sat in Natsu`s backpack.

"Yeah, but she probably didn`t expect any of this," Raito said in her defense. "She is just starting out after all."

A bit later, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and Raito were walking towards the mountain in the storm. Lucy was shivering, and Natsu, Happy, and Raito were still fine. "Can I borrow that blanket?" Lucy asked Natsu as she shivered in the cold.

"Here," Raito said as he pulled his backpack in front of him. "If you want to wear something, take my cloak. It should help."

"Ah, warmth," Lucy said as she wrapped the cloak around herself. "It`s so soft, where did you find this?"

"It was in a town I passed through in a bazaar," Raito said still walking. "Lucy, aren`t you coming any further?" Natsu and Happy looked back and saw Lucy standing where she was when she wrapped Raito`s cloak around herself.

"I`m not moving one m-m-m-m-more st-st-st-step," Lucy said through her shivering. "It`s-s-s-s t-t-t-too c-c-c-cold!" She pulled out one of her gate keys. "O-o-open, door to the clock! Horologium!" A flash of light went by, and there stood a grandfather clock, but it had simple thin arms and legs, and a face with a moustache atop the clock.

"Whoa!" Natsu said in awe.

"It`s a clock!" Happy said, stating the obvious. Lucy crawled inside and shut the door tight.

"I`ll stay here, she says," Horologium said, in place of Lucy.

"What did she come here for?" Natsu asked aloud.

"Speaking of which, what job did Macao-san come here for, ", she says." Horologium asked for Lucy.

"I`d like to know too," Raito said looking at Natsu.

"You two came here without knowing that?" Natsu said surprised. "It was 'To subdue the monster "Vulcan".'" Lucy`s face twisted to one of fear.

"I want to go home, she says," Horologium said.

"Yeah, go ahead, says I," Natsu replied.

"Aye," Happy chimed in.

"A Vulcan," Raito said as he walked to catch up to Natsu, "I`ve always wanted to fight one of those."

"Is he crazier than I thought?" Lucy said in her mind looking at Raito.

"Macao!" Natsu shouted into the snowstorm. "Are you here? Were you done in by the Vulcan?" Just then, a huge black monkey with silver fur and black spots running down its arms came down the mountain and tried to slam Natsu into the ground.

"The Vulcan!" Happy exclaimed. The Vulcan then ran past Natsu, Happy, and Raito and went straight for Horologium.

"A human woman!" the Vulcan said looking through the glass in Horologium`s chest at Lucy, causing her to freak out. Then the Vulcan carried Horologium and Lucy off, leaving Natsu, Happy, and Raito behind.

"So he can speak, huh?" Natsu said licking his upper lip.

"I mean SAVE ME! She says," Horologium said in Lucy`s place.

"Great, now we gotta save Lucy and Macao," Raito said holding his hand to his head in frustration.

"Aye!" Happy said agreeing with Raito`s statement.

**-X-**

Chapter Two is done. Please read, review, and comment!

Next time, Natsu, Happy, and Raito go to save Lucy, and find out what happened to Macao.

Tsugino jikan made! (Until next time!)


	3. Chapter 3

Key to a Wolf`s Heart

**-X-**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Hiro Mashima does. I only own the OC(s).

**Summary: **The story of the Mage Guild, Fairy Tail, moves along, but a newcomer arrives to bare his fangs for Fairy Tail, and seems to fall for a certain stellar spirit mage. Can she unlock his heart? Lucy H. X OC

**Rating:** T for Language, Violence, and Blood.

**-X-**

"How did it come to this?" Lucy asked herself while sitting in Horologium and crying. The Vulcan was dancing around her in a strange fashion, like a ritual or something similar. "And this monkey is hyper for some reason!" She pressed her face against the glass and tried to look around. "I wonder if this is where that monkey lives. Besides, what happened to Natsu and Raito?"

"Woman," the Vulcan said almost perversely while looking at her, causing her to freak out. A split second later, Horologium disappeared, leaving Lucy at the Vulcan`s mercy.

"Wait! Horologium! Don`t disappear!" Lucy yelled desperately.

"Sorry, time`s up," Horologium said sadly.

"Extension! I need an extension! Please!" Lucy cried desperately. The Vulcan looked at Lucy, and blew hot breath from its nose, ready to pounce.

"I finally caught up to you!" Natsu said as he ran up to where the Vulcan was.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed as the focus of the Vulcan shifted to Natsu.

"Where`s Macao?" Natsu asked loudly as he slipped on the icy floor and slid right into a pillar of stone.

"Can`t he appear in a normal fashion?" Lucy asked as she held her face in her hand.

"Well, that kind of killed the heroic mood," Raito said as he jumped up to the cave opening and stuck his sword into the ground.

"Raito!" Lucy exclaimed again, as the Vulcan shifted his focus to Raito, then back to Natsu.

"Hey, monkey," Natsu said while upside-down, "where`s Macao?"

"Who?" the Vulcan asked.

"You understand what I`m saying, right?" Natsu began saying. "I`m talking about Macao, a human man!"

"A man?" the Vulcan echoed.

"That`s right!" Natsu clarified. "Where did you hide him?"

"He claimed the monkey hid him?" Lucy exclaimed. "Wait, now that I think about it…" she said in her mind, "is Macao-san even alive?"

The Vulcan gave a sly look, and Raito looked at the Vulcan with suspicion. "If these guys can understand human language, then they might be able to…" Raito said in his mind. The Vulcan gestured over to a hole in the wall, and Natsu followed eagerly. "Oh, CRAP! NATSU!"

"Hey, he understood me!" Natsu said in high hopes."Where is he?"

"Maybe Macao-san is already…" Lucy said in her mind looking at the situation.

"Natsu, DON`T…!" Raito said as the Vulcan pushed Natsu out the hole in the wall, and down the mountain.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed as she jumped up to see if Natsu was alright.

"Me no likes man," the Vulcan said as he looked down to where Natsu fell, "me likes woman."

"Damn you," Raito said as he pulled his sword out of the icy ground, and took a fighting stance. "I guess you`ll want to get rid of me next, right?" The Vulcan took notice of him, and took a primitive fighting stance as well.

"He`s not dead, right?" Lucy said as she looked out the hole and into the snowstorm. "He`s a great mage and all…! I`m sure he`s fi…" She was cut off by the Vulcan chanting in a taunting tone to Raito.

"Me no likes man, me no likes man," the Vulcan chanted. "Woman, woman!"

"Woman, woman," Lucy said with anger rising in her voice. "You perverted monkey! What`re you gonna do if Natsu got hurt?"

"He`s gonna pay, that`s what," as Raito began charging his blade with a weird green energy, and Lucy pulled out her key ring.

"Open, door to the golden bull palace," Lucy said as she pulled out a new key, "Taurus!"

"MOOOOOOO!" yelled Taurus, who`s form was a very muscular, anthropomorphic white cow with black splotches over his body. He wore brown fingertip-less gloves and wraps on his forearms, black, skin-tight boots, a nose ring, a bell on a choker and a dark blue speedo-type undergarment with a belt with the Taurus symbol for a buckle. And on his back was a giant, gold-decorated axe.

"A bull?" the Vulcan stated.

"Taurus, the most powerful Stellar Spirit in my contract, will be your opponent!" Lucy cried out loud as she dramatically pointed at the Vulcan. "You perverted monkey!"

"Lucy-san," Taurus began. "You have nice udders as always. You`re even moo-re lovely than usual." He was blowing hot breath out of his nose and had hearts in his eyes.

"Oh, he`s a pervert too," Lucy said holding her head with her hand.

"Well, you certainly have a colorful cast of characters on hand," Raito said a bit nervously.

"Don`t you two take my woman!" the Vulcan yelled at Taurus and Raito.

"Your woman?" both Raito and Taurus said simultaneously.

"That`s a moo-st unforgivable remark," Taurus said pulling out his axe.

"Now, I`m angry," Raito said as the green aura around his sword became larger and flickered fiercely.

"Taurus!" Lucy said as Taurus ran forward to attack the Vulcan.

"How dare you push me off the cliff!" Natsu said as he kicked Taurus in the face. "Eh, a second monster?"

"I`m pretty useless, aren`t I?" Taurus asked as he was knocked out and his axe knocked out of his hand.

"What the hell Natsu?" Lucy yelled at Natsu. "He was an ally! A Stellar Star Spirit!"

"The monkey?" Natsu asked confused.

"No, the bull," Raito said face palming himself.

"Wait, how did you survive?" Lucy asked.

"It`s all thanks to Happy," Natsu said grinning.

"Aye," Happy said floating above Natsu, Lucy, and Raito.

"Oh yeah, I forgot Happy can fly," Lucy said. "So you can`t deal with transportation, but you have no problem with Happy?"

"What are you talking about? Happy`s not transportation, he`s "Nakama"," Natsu replied.

"Right, sorry," Lucy quickly apologized.

"Weird," Natsu said to Lucy.

"He called me weird?" Lucy said in her mind.

"That`s my woman!" the Vulcan said lunging at Natsu.

"From the geezer, Mira, Annoying Grey, Elfman, to Happy, Lucy, and Raito," Natsu said as the Vulcan came up behind him. "We are all nakama. That`s why I`m taking Macao home!" Natsu kicked the Vulcan right in the jaw with a flaming kick and sent him farther away. Then the Vulcan started picking icicles from the ceiling and threw them at Natsu. "Those won`t work on fire!" Natsu said as he melted the icicles. Just then the Vulcan picked up Taurus`s axe and sent an evil gleam to Natsu. "That looks painful," Natsu said nervously.

"Taurus`s axe!" Lucy exclaimed as the Vulcan began swinging wildly at Natsu. Natsu began dodging, but slipped on some ice, and the Vulcan brought the axe down towards Natsu.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Oi, big monkey, you shouldn`t play with sharp objects," Raito said smiling as he intercepted the attack with his sword, and held the monkey in a stalemate. "You might get hurt." Raito broke the stalemate, and slashed at the Vulcan`s midsection with his blade glowing emerald green.

"Raito!" Lucy said in awe of his strength. "You look so cool!"

"Thanks," Raito said as he looked at the Vulcan`s midsection, which spilt no blood, but looked like it was reforming in rectangles or blocks. "I see, so that`s what happened," he said as he sheathed his sword.

"Why are you putting your weapon away?" Lucy said in shock of what Raito was doing. The Vulcan charged at him, swinging the axe wildly, while Raito just dodged deftly, and began surrounding his fist with the same emerald green energy as before.

"Let`s wrap this up," Raito said as the energy began to form into a wolf`s head around his hand. He charged at the Vulcan, and dodged the axe swing, and swung his fist as hard as he could. "Emerald Wolf Fang!" Raito yelled as his fist impacted with the Vulcan`s stomach, sending it flying into a wall of the cave, and knocking it out. His fist just smoked as he shook his hand like he was dusting it off.

"That was so cool!" Natsu said amazed by what Raito just did.

"So cool!" Happy echoed.

"One punch," Lucy said in awe as well of Raito strength. "He knocked out the Vulcan with one punch." Just then the Vulcan began to dissipate into the rectangle shapes from before, and the emitted a bright light, and when the light dissipated, the Vulcan was gone. In its place was a man with close-cut dark blue hair, and wearing a beat-up pair of green shorts, similar white jacket, and also a beat-up blue shirt.

"Macao!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Wasn`t he the pervy monkey just a minute ago?" Lucy said shocked.

"The Vulcan must have done a Take Over," Raito explained.

"Take Over?" Lucy asked.

"Take Over is a magic that lets you occupy someone else`s body," Happy explained further. Just then, the wall behind Macao shattered, most likely from Raito`s earlier punch, and Macao began to fall down the mountain.

"Macao!" Natsu yelled as he tried to grab Macao as he fell down to the ground.

"Raito!" Lucy exclaimed as Raito jumped out the hole and dove after Macao. "What the hell was he thinking?"

"Raito, I`m sorry, if I had been a bit faster…," Natsu said beginning to cry. "Less than a day, and you were already a true Fairy Tail member."

"Hey, I`m not dead yet," Raito said as he held Macao`s unconscious body in his hands, shocking Natsu, Happy, and Lucy.

"How did you get back up so quickly?" Lucy asked almost immediately.

"Look, he`s got wings!" Natsu said pointing out a pair of green ornately crafted wings coming out of Raito`s back, made of the same energy as before.

"Copycat," Happy said bluntly to Raito.

"What`s with the cat pun?" Lucy exclaimed at Happy.

Later, our crew of four had set down Macao on a blanket and taken care of most of his wounds. "Looks like he was in a serious fight before he was "Taken Over"," Happy said as he rummaged through the first-aid kit.

"That wound there, by his ribs," Lucy said pointing out the bleeding wound. "Raito, can you heal it?"

"I wish I could," Raito said a bit frustrated. "My magic can`t heal people, myself included. I`m not a miracle worker. But we need to close that wound as soon as possible."

"I got it," Natsu exclaimed, after thinking a bit, before igniting his hand on fire.

"GRAAAAAAHHHH!" Macao yelled in pain as Natsu cauterized his wound shut.

"Lucy, help me hold Macao down," Raito said as he grabbed one of Macao`s shoulders.

"Right," Lucy said a bit uneasy. "I guess it does stop the bleeding," Lucy said in her mind.

"Just bear with it a bit longer, Macao!" Natsu said fiercely. "Don`t die! Romeo`s waiting for you!"

"Natsu," Macao said slowly as he regained consciousness. "I`m pitiful… I beat nineteen of those things, but got "Taken Over" by the twentieth one." This statement shocked Lucy as Natsu had trouble fighting just one. "Ghah!"

"I understand, don`t speak anymore!" Natsu said loudly. "Don`t move or your wound will open back up!"

"Damn it, how can I face Romeo like this?" Macao asked himself.

"He`ll be more happy that you`re alive," Raito said drawing Macao`s attention to the newest member of Fairy Tail, "…trust me."

"I can`t match up to these guys," Lucy said in her mind thinking about how Macao was able to take on more than one of the Vulcans.

**-X-**

Back in town, Romeo sat thinking about how the other boys teased him for his dad being a mage and Fairy Tail. "It`s my fault," Romeo said to himself as he began to cry. "It`s my fault Dad went out on that job."

"Oi!" Raito yelled getting Romeo`s attention. There was Happy and Lucy, walking alongside Natsu and Raito as they held up Macao with his arms slung over their shoulders, and Macao waving to Romeo.

"Romeo!" Natsu yelled as Romeo began smiling that his dad was back, safe and sound. He jumped at his dad, and hugged him as hard as he could, knocking Macao over, and shocking Lucy.

"Dad, I`m sorry," Romeo said through his tears.

"I`m sorry I made you worry," Macao said hugging Romeo back.

"It`s okay, I`m the son of a mage, after all," Romeo replied still crying.

"If those brats tease you next time," Macao said to Romeo, "Ask them if their old man can beat nineteen monsters by himself!" Romeo had a huge grin on his face after that.

"Thank you big bro-Natsu! Thanks big bro-Raito!" Romeo said waving at Natsu, Raito, and Lucy as they walked away. "And thank you too, big sis-Lucy!"

"I think I`ll like being part of this guild," Lucy said to herself as she walked away.

"Hey, Raito," Macao yelled at Raito, getting the attention of Raito, Lucy, Natsu and Happy. "It`s nice to know such a powerful mage is helping out our guild! Thanks again, Raito the Emerald Wolf!"

"Eeeeh!" Lucy exclaimed at Raito`s title.

"You`re welcome!" Raito said smiling as he walked backwards waving to Macao and Romeo, sending Lucy into further shock at Raito`s confirmation of his title.

"Raito is the Emerald Wolf?" Lucy said shocked as Raito walked past her. "He`s the wandering mage who`s rumored to be able to take down entire criminal organizations by himself?"

"Oh yeah, that`s what that bastard Bora called Raito when they were fighting," Natsu said nonchalantly. "I`ve heard some of those rumors too."

"Why didn`t you say anything about this earlier?" Lucy yelled at Natsu.

"Some say he can kill you and you won`t even notice it until it`s too late," Happy said bluntly. "Others say their magic for the day just evaporates when they get touched by him."

"Those are just some of the rumors?" Lucy asked fearfully. "Raito, how strong are you?"

**-X-**

Chapter Three is done. Please read, review, and comment!

Next time, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy (and all of the Fairy Tail Guild) learn a bit more about the mysterious mage, Raito.

Tsugino jikan made! (Until next time!)


End file.
